


Everything Will Be Fine

by WhenSheFalls



Series: ML Writer's Weekly Challenge [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Anniversary, Dialogue prompts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir bffs, ML Writer's Challenge, Marinette is very forgetful, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Weekly Writing Challenge, and an identity reveal, identities are not looking very hidden, just two very panicked dorks, marinette is very silly, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSheFalls/pseuds/WhenSheFalls
Summary: So she was desperate and running out of time.It was a good idea to enlist Chat's help in carrying her husband's surprise anniversary gift back to her house, right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Writer's Weekly Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716979
Comments: 34
Kudos: 293





	Everything Will Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-reveal Married Adrienette AU
> 
> As part of the weekly challenge for the ML Writer's group chat on Tumblr. 
> 
> Dialogue Prompt: "Well, this is where I live."
> 
> Beta read by @alwayscleverlyme on Tumblr
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.fallsofnoir.tumblr.com/)

Marinette was not having a good day. She’d barely woken up in time to get to work on time. Missed breakfast. Missed her bus and all because she chose to stay up super late working on a present for Adrien. And even that hadn’t been finished. He was supposed to be coming home today and she had completely mixed up the days and therefore her present wasn’t ready. 

“Ugh, Tikki, what am I going to do?” She asked her floating companion as she finally settled into her desk at work. “His flight lands before I’ve finished work and I’ve got nothing at home for him. I haven’t seen him in three weeks, I can’t not have a present for him.”

“You know Marinette, I’m sure Adrien would understand. Can’t you just cook a nice dinner for him?” the kwami suggested. 

“I cook for him all the time, this was supposed to be special.”

It had been their 6 month anniversary whilst he’d been away and both of them had promised they’d do something nice once he got back instead. Come on Marinette think, what has Adrien said he wants lately? He was far too quiet about these sorts of things, she wished sometimes he was like her and hinted when he wanted something. He’d already been out and bought her something that had a price tag far too high for her liking if their bank statement was telling the truth. 

There was only one way she could think of that would warrant her getting something for him with a similar price tag. 

“Marinette, why are you looking at me with that grin on your face?” Tikki asked.

“Don’t worry Tikki, I’ve just thought of the perfect plan, I’m so glad I already asked for this afternoon off work to get Adrien. I’ll just text him to get home on his own and then we’ll have time to get his gift.

—

It wasn’t always the best plan to use her superhero persona to improve her civilian life but Adrien had really been wanting a new gaming setup in the new house and the guys at the computer store owed her a favour after their manager got akumatized. 

The only problem was getting everything back to their house. She couldn’t exactly give her address out to the shop and ask them to deliver it. And she’d really only got an hour tops before Adrien arrived home. Right then, three trips will have to do. 

After successfully dropping off the selection of games the store had thrown in she circled back round to grab the rest. It was then that she saw a flash of black joining her on the rooftops of Paris.

“I didn’t know there was an akuma out, Bug,” he grinned at her once he’d matched his pace with hers. She came to a stop on the next roof and grabbed his hand to stop him too. 

“Where have you been? It’s been what nearly a month since you last showed to patrol, I know you said you’d be MIA for a while but I didn’t think you meant that long,” Ladybug said, she wasn’t really angry, she’d taken longer breaks before. She just hadn’t expected both her husband and her partner to leave her in one go, and she could have done with at least one of them to talk her stresses through with. 

“Sorry.” He at least looked sheepish, once of his hands came up to scratch the back of his neck. “Couldn’t get out of work this time. You’ll have to talk me through that marshmallow themed akuma you battled without me, I’ll bring the hot chocolate to patrol. You bring whatever’s left of him.”

Ladybug shook her head in amusement, “Deal.” She shook his offered hand. She could do with a good catchup over hot chocolate. But that could wait, right now she had to work out a way she could carry a couple of monitors and a gaming chair over the rooftops of Paris on her own. She checked her communicator for the time and groaned, thirty minutes left there was no way she was going to make it. She had to go now. She gestured for him to follow her as she made her way back to the shop. 

“Say Chat, you wouldn’t happen to have twenty minutes to spare would you?” This was risky, this was such a risk she couldn’t believe she was asking him. 

Chat raised an eyebrow at her as they came to a stop on the roof opposite the shop. “I guess I could swing that much time, but I’ve got to get back to the wife before she realises I’m missing.”

“That’s what we do every other evening, don’t you forget,” she added, rolling her eyes. She still didn’t know how Adrien managed to miss every time she went on patrol. Her head turned to face the shop, “You see those boxes outside the shop over there, I need help carrying them back to my house.” 

Chat’s eyes widened in shock. She’d always been the last person to talk about anything in their civilian lives, and she knew it was a risk, and she was going to do it anyway.

“I know, I know, identities are still a thing we need to protect, but Chaton, please I really can’t get them back on my own before my husband returns from his trip. It’ll just be a quick trip there.” She could just trust in him to close his eyes as they carried the boxes. He’d trust her to guide him, she was sure. 

“I-you-Ladybug, we can’t, how is that going to work?” he asked her, his hands flailing about in confusion. 

“I don’t know, can’t you just close your eyes when we get near, I’ll guide you I promise. Please, please please,” she begged. She was desperate okay. 

He frowned at her and then glanced at the boxes and at her again. Sighing, he swung down and landed next to the boxes.

“Is that a yes?” Her eyes lit up as she saw him pick up the biggest one. 

He only grinned at her and asked which direction she needed him to go in. 

“Yes! You’re amazing, kitty, I owe you one.” She grabbed the other two boxes and began to make her way back across the rooftops towards her house. 

—

They’d somehow managed to guide Chat Noir across the rooftops of Paris and through her front door using only her as guidance and all in under fifteen minutes. This was going up as one of her proudest moments. 

**“Well, this is where I live** … not that you can see it at the moment, let me just uh, tidy up.”

She put down the monitors and raced around the living room to turn down any incriminating photographs of herself or Adrien before returning to his side.

“Okay Chat, you can open your eyes, I’ve hidden everything,” she said. If she was honest, she was quite excited to have Chat Noir in her house without the risk of her identity. Usually, Adrien being home would have completely stopped this plan but she had at least ten minutes before he was due to arrive, if he was on time that was, so she was sure she was safe. 

Until Chat opened his eyes. 

He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. And then he screamed.

“What? What’s wrong? Why are you screaming?” Ladybug asked, her hands coming up to cover his mouth. Her neighbours were going to be wondering why an unknown man was screaming in her house at this rate. His eyes were wide as they stared into hers, she could see him flickering back and forth between her eyes. 

He said something that was muffled by her hands so she quickly removed them. “Hi Marinette,” he breathed out. She froze. He must have recognised her house, did she know him? She must, she must have invited him here before, she’d only been here six months. There were only a handful of people that could be and nearly all of them had been in the same room as Chat at one point or another. 

“How-how did you…?”

“Don’t hate me, Bugaboo,” he said, his eyes were telling her to trust him, with what? She didn’t know.

A flash of green filled her vision and she quickly closed her eyes. Oh, he wanted her to trust him with that. He was an idiot, now both identities were going to be out in the open. 

Hands came up to her shoulders. “Hey, Mari, please, open your eyes.”

She couldn’t, no she shouldn’t. She was already at risk with him knowing hers, he couldn’t risk this just so they were on an even playing field. “Chat, I can’t, what happens if Hawkmoth captures one of us, what then? How do we protect each other then? I can’t trust myself to be able to battle against an akuma who can literally make me reveal your identity.”

One of his hands ran up to hold her cheek. It was a strange feeling to feel his bare skin against hers. “You can, you will, I trust you,” he said, his breath landing on her face. He was so close, too close. “Mari, whatever akuma we face, truth-telling or not, we’ll face it together. It’s you and me against the world. No one else.” 

His thumb ran over her lips and she forced herself not to open her eyes in shock. He had a wife, what was he doing? She had a husband, he knew that. Shoot, she had a husband. A husband who was due home any minute now. “What are you doing, Chat? My husband is going to be home any minute. He can’t see us here, you need to leave.”

“Just open your eyes, Marinette, please just trust me,” he whispered. There was something desperate in the way that he said it that she just couldn’t ignore. Slowly, she opened her eyes. His green eyes were the first thing she saw. “Hi sweetheart, my flight landed early.”

Her husband. Her flipping husband was standing in front of her with a grinning black kwami floating behind his head. “Can I scream now too?” she asked. She did so before he could respond. “That felt good. Adrien Agreste, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, your wife that you were moonlighting as a superhero.” 

He grinned at her as she dropped her transformation and ran into his arms. “Are we really going to go there, Marinette Agreste?”

“What I can’t believe is that you two didn’t notice when Tikki and I would sneak into the living room to watch your Netflix,” Plagg interrupted as he floated over to Tikki. 

Marinette ignored him as she and Adrien leant back to look at each other. “You have no idea how much I missed you, missed both of you apparently,” she told him. Her eye caught on the gifts that had been the reason Chat Noir had come into her house in the first place. “Sorry, your gift isn’t much of a surprise anymore.” 

“M’lady,” he began. Now that is a nickname she had missed since he’s-she’d-they’d gotten married. “You being both my wife and partner is the best gift anyone could have given me.” She couldn’t have put it better herself.

She kissed him then. Soft and delicate, just a press of her lips against his. “Chaton, I’m so glad it’s you.” That kiss turned into two then three and then he was pulling her towards their bedroom and whispering promises of an anniversary gift in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, leave a kudos and comment, it'll make my day <3
> 
> Is the ending rushed? I feel like I rushed it...
> 
> Let's see if I can manage to do next week ;P


End file.
